


To Be Alone

by milo_g



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, a lot of swearing, and im not even sorry, mention of mikasa and armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milo_g/pseuds/milo_g
Summary: "Jean."Has his voice always been this deep?Suddenly Jean was no longer in the company of the boy he liked, a boy of sixteen and then seventeen. He felt he was with an adult, tall and big, totally foreign to him and what he remembered. It was as if Eren had grown ten years in those months, but he still stayed at sixteen.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	To Be Alone

“Well, this is not what was supposed to happen."

"You didn't just do what I think...”

“Well, _yeah_ , but I didn't expect that to happen."

"What the hell you think would happen? You just killed me."

"Shut up, it wasn't 'you' you, you know?"

"What do you mean?! Clearly it's me on the floor! Fucking dead!"

"Alternate _yous_ don't count."

It was a weird game, like an RPG. Despite the fact that neither had understood well the rules, they tried to go along with it. That ended up pretty bad for, uh, Eren. And although none of them was very involved in the game, they were sure that, after having seen the style of play― and knowing each other, this couldn't end well. So Jean decided to step up and shoot, because while he loved Eren, he also knew he was a potential psychopath

Well, now he verified that he was right and not only _potential._

"I can't believe you killed me― You didn't even hesitate!" He exclaimed in a whisper.

"Stop complaining! Look!" Jean pointed to all the pixelated little people celebrating, "everyone's happy!"

" _That doesn't make me feel better!_ "

They were far away from that game already, but Eren wasn't letting it go; he filled Jean's ears with grumblings and whines.

"That's what you get for shitty decisions," Jean muttered, looking away. "Hey, let's go there."

Eren was going to answer and start a potential fight, but he looked where the other was pointing. There was a ferris wheel and right next to it, a house of horror. He knew well which Jean was saying, but decided to annoy him, if not, what was the fun?

"Oh yeah! The House of Horror." He gripped him tightly by the wrist as he dragged him to the entrance.

"Ah, I suppose it will be fun," Jean frowned, wanting to send him to hell, but he didn't. He put his arm around his shoulders, in a rough hug around the neck, "the creepy fucking house."

"The creepy fucking house," Eren repeated, grabbing him by the hip as well, digging his fingers in.

Arriving at the entrance, they broke away, more because they felt the judging gaze of the tickets' seller than for letting the other go.

The attraction, like any other, was dark and, as you both guessed, there were people in costumes ready to scare them. What they didn't foresee was the house had multiple floors, being the first one a little weird and boring.

"Why did I let you drag me into this fucking game?"

"First: rude, second: you _like_ to suffer," Eren replied.

"You know? You sounded exactly like Armin."

"Ah, thank you very much," he put a hand to his chest, as if he were really flattered, "I've been practicing my impression of him a lot. Do you want to see Mikasa?" He cleared his throat and made a serious face. "Jean, give Eren his sweater back, it's been six fucking months."

" _Ouch_ , that was a low blow. Besides, she never said that."

"Can I have my sweater back?

"No."

They walked without paying attention to their surroundings, hardly looking where they were stepping. They got to a door that was closed and couldn't help but exchange knowing looks.

"Oh, then we open the door and _something_ jumps out to scare us," Jean said, folding her arms, smiling, "want the honors?”

"Of course―"

" _Is there someone!? Help!_ "

They both stopped, surprised to hear a little girl.

"Someone's there?" Eren questioned.

" _Please help! I ended up look in here― No one helps me! They think it's another attraction!_ "

"It's kinda suspicious..."

"Jean!"

"Come on, it's a house of terror!"

" _I’m in a service room! Look at the door!_ "

Indeed, the door had a sign of restricted passage.

"And what were you doing here, then?" Jean raised an eyebrow and Eren rolled his eyes.

"Maybe she thought it was another attraction."

" _Ah―That's right... Please let me out― It's too dark._ "

Eren took the knob and pulled, but the door didn't move.

"It opens the other way, idiot, move." Jean barely pushed him and pushed the door. Then he bent down to look at the latch. "Light me up with your phone."

After looking, Jean got up and dusted off his jeans, "ugh, this place is fucking disgusting."

"And!?" Eren exclaimed, irritated.

"The door might be stuck, let's try to throw it down. Get away from the door!" He exclaimed, referring to the girl.

They both got into a pose, counted to three and hit the door with all their strength, falling directly to the ground, because, although it was stuck, it wasn't that hard either.

"Crap..." muttered Eren, who had fell underneath the other. He raised his head, nudged Jean off him, and looked around, "hey, what about the girl?"

"Ow, under you, maybe? It's really dark.

They got up, Jean dusted off again, and both turned on the flashlights on their phones. It was a very large room; its lights couldn't get to any wall. Eren was walking slowly forward, avoiding tripping over anything, while Jean went back on his steps to the door to follow that wall.

"What the fuck happened to that girl?"

"Hey," Jean called, "over here."

She was in a corner, hugging her legs, hiding her face.

"Oh, shit…" Jean muttered, backing away slowly

"Hey, we are here, what's your name?" Eren asked, using a soft and friendly voice tone.

The girl let out a yell, right from a horror movie, causing Eren to fall backwards.

"Je―Jean!" She sought behind him, searching for the other's feet, but he was already gone. "Son of a bitch!"

The girl yelled again and Eren as well, then jumped up and ran to the door. As soon as he passed through, it closed. He turned and Jean was there.

"Why didn't you tell me you were out!?"

"It was a fucking cliché!" Jean exclaimed hysterically. "A fucking horror movie cliché!"

Eren put a hand on his back, wanting to calm him down.

"Okay, the door is locked―"

" _AAHHHH_!" The door burst open, joining the scream.

They both screamed too and ran down a hall until they came across two halls. Jean took Eren by the elbow, who was rushing to the left, and they both went to the right until they met some stairs. They paused for a moment to catch their breath, considering their options.

"At least she's not following us anymore―"

Another scream was heard in the distance, sure returning in his steps to take the other way.

"Be quiet!" Jean whispered.

Slowly, the footsteps stopped, as did their breathing. Jean was no longer taking risks with Eren; he put a hand over his mouth and held it steady.

When the little footsteps of the girl walking away reached them, he allowed himself to let go and sigh quietly.

"That was close, huh?"

Of course the demon girl heard him and was running back to them.

"Damn it, Eren! Would you shut the fuck up!"

"Ok, I'm sorry!"

They ran up the stairs, stairs that seemed endless, more out of desperation than anything else. The girl screamed, growled and terrified them from behind, while they suffered.

"Shit!" Jean said when he tripped and fell on the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Eren and the girl exclaimed at the same time. They both turned with a frown at her.

"Don't worry, I'm out of character. Are you ok? There're emergency exits if you want to get out.”

"Oh, no, it's―"

"Yes, please," Eren replied.

…

In the end, they came out. The girl ― who was actually twenty―two years old ― was very kind, escorting and preventing them from getting scared.

After leaving the house, they sat on a bench nearby. Jean's knee was scraped and had bled a bit, giving Eren a bit of remorse.

"If you want, we can head home now," he mumbled, propped up on his knees, not wanting to look at him. "Ah, I feel like I messed up the date."

"Cause I fell or we almost _shit_ in our pants?"

"Both?" Jean laughed, but Eren frowned at him. "Hey..."

He barely caught him by the shoulders and pulled him back, resting him on his chest as he hugged him. Eren was still grumbling and had his arms crossed, refusing to let go of the subject.

"How about we go to the Ferris wheel to make out?"

"You are so _romantic_ , Kirschtein," he replied sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry, you wanted me to hold your hand before? Cause I _hand_ ―"

" _JEAN!_ "

He got up quickly, folding his arms, trying to ignore the laughter of the other.

"You finished?" Jean looked at him smiling, and Eren rolled his eyes before speaking back, "then let's go."

He jumped up and followed closely behind, brushing his arm with his.

"Do I have to send you a love letter, or can I really hold your hand?"

"Just do it!" Eren exclaimed, irritated, as Jean laughed and linked their fingers.

The sunset was in front of them. The orange rays were strong against their faces, and Jean couldn't stop his eyes from falling on Eren. He had spent the entire summer in France with his mother. This was the first time they had seen each other in... Four months? 

So when Jean turned to his left, looking for his sun―bathed face, he couldn't help but suspire. Those four months had suited him wonderfully. Eren was taller, almost catching up with him, the features of his face were defined and sharper and his hair was longer

If there was one thing Jean _hated_ about him right now, it was that _horrible_ beard attempt Eren had. Well, no, it didn't have to be cruel. He knew he was going through _something_ , so he decided not to pay too much attention.

Of course, under the intense orange rays, that /beard/ glowed more and, Jean had to admit, it didn't look _that bad_.

Eren's eyes were narrowed and his brown lashes looked golden and they looked beautiful next to his green eyes and Jean fucking _loved it._

When it was their turn to get on the Ferris wheel, Jean dragged him inside, ready to climb away from prying eyes.

However, when the attraction began to move, he saw in the other eyes that he was no longer in the mood for this. Eren was sitting across him and staring at the sunset.

Another significant change in him was that taciturnity that, although he had done his best to hide it, was _still there_ , opening space between them. And Jean felt that, even though he pretended that he didn't.

"Can I hold your hand?" He asked softly as he sat down next to him.

Eren jumped slightly, surprised. Turned to him and smiled slightly, "Sure, you don't have to ask that."

Jean linked their fingers again and nuzzled his knuckles with his free hand.

"Is everything... alright?" He asked, without taking his eyes off her hands.

" _Jean._ "

Has his voice always been this deep?

Suddenly Jean was no longer in the company of the boy he liked, a boy of sixteen and then seventeen. He felt he was with an adult, tall and big, totally foreign to him and what he remembered. It was as if Eren had grown ten years in those months, but he still stayed at sixteen.

"You look... _different._ "

"I feel different," Eren replied quickly, "but different good."

Jean felt small and immature next to him, like a child.

"You're also different, your hair's got longer."

He smiled and Eren stroked his cheek.

"I feel like you're a completely different person― but I'm still the _same_. Like― we are far away."

Eren turned fully to him and took his cheeks in his hands to kiss him.

"We are not far, we'll never be."

He kissed him again, deeper than before, and continued, until he felt Jean relax in his arms.

_We'll never be far away._ The worst was not lying, but making him believe it was a _promise_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Im so sleepy right now, I dont even remember what i have to say. Tittle comes from to be alone from hozier (chefs kiss).
> 
> Comments are aprecciated!! If you see a mispeelling, like, a really big one, please tell me haha.
> 
> see ya!


End file.
